


After the end card

by Libi_Beakford



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: After the end card, Confessions, Fluff, Huggies!, Janus is insecure, Kissies~, M/M, Patton is a literal puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libi_Beakford/pseuds/Libi_Beakford
Summary: After the end card of the latest episode, You vs. Yourself, Janus realized that Patton and him were holding hands and that he had no excuses...
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 128





	After the end card

“Well...seems like things worked out after all…” Janus noted, standing rather close to Patton. 

This was odd for two sides to be in the same spot in general, but for Janus and Patton who hardly did anything but argue to be in the same place? This was rather peculiar. After all, they seemed to work against each other. 

“Guess I was wrong about everything.” Janus added sarcastically. 

“You and I both know…” Patton started to say, his voice being soft rather than cheerful like normal. 

“...That’s not true.” Patton finished, looking into Janus’ eyes, a soft blush across his cheeks. 

Janus looked into Patton’s eyes as well and they connected right then and there. Their hearts were both beating out of their chests. Janus could feel his palms getting sweaty and was very glad he was wearing gloves for that reason. Patton’s freckles seemed to sparkle on his face from how pink his cheeks had become. It seemed like nothing could possibly ruin that moment...until some ridiculous scene with Leslie Odom Jr. started happening right in front of them. 

Patton and Janus were quite used to random things happening. After all, this was Thomas’ mind. Patton had to wonder if Roman had created this scenario to try and make himself feel better after the huge debate that had happened and Janus’ hurtful comments. He wouldn’t say anything about it, but it was hard just to hear. 

“Ok, that...ok- gosh…” Janus poofed Leslie away, clearly frustrated that the whole thing had taken place to begin with. 

Janus had looked down earlier for a brief second when he and Patton had locked eyes to see that their hands had interlaced themselves together. He didn’t know how it happened, but he didn’t hate it at all. Janus realized he was still holding Patton’s hand and turned bright red. 

“Patton, I am so sorry-“ Janus gasped, pulling his hand away when he came to his senses. 

“That’s a lie.” Patton replied simply. 

Janus was completely shocked. He hadn’t meant for that to be a lie at all. He really was sorry that he had violated Patton’s space and actually held his hand...wasn't he? Of course it was what he wanted, but did that mean he couldn’t be sorry?

Janus took a while to reply. He had watched the upbeat, energetic, fun-loving side helping Thomas out from a distance for a while now. He longed to be one of the light sides so that he could spend more time with Thomas and not work directly against Patton, but how could deceit be good? Janus had devised his plan carefully for a long time and had vowed to be good for a while now. He had slipped up plenty of times, but he was getting better for sure and that was what mattered. 

“I...I know you’re lying. You’re not sorry...because it’s my fault. I’m the one that grabbed your hand without asking but...you didn’t pull away. Why didn’t you pull away?” Patton asked, standing on the tips of his toes with anticipation. 

“Because...BECAUSE I LIKED IT!” Janus admitted in a squeaky voice, becoming even more embarrassed upon hearing the way his voice came out. 

Patton’s face lit up with shock and excitement. He smiled and gave a soft, happy laugh. He started to fiddle with his cat hoodie that was tied around his neck as he tended to do when he was nervous. Patton knew Janus had been lying before, but he didn’t expect him to tell the truth so easily. Janus was extremely good at lying, but Patton had a way with sensing out lies due to being the moral side. 

“Really?” Patton whispered, his eyes sparkling with joy. 

Janus couldn’t take his eyes off Patton. Patton seemed like a precious puppy and Janus was actually getting Patton all to himself at the moment. He could hardly hold back from smiling himself while watching Patton. 

“I think so...I mean, yeah. It...yeah.” Janus stumbled over his words, mentally scolding himself for coming across so incredibly flustered. 

“Heh…” Patton continued playing with his cat hoodie, looking down and smiling like a lovesick idiot. 

“Has anyone ever told you how precious you are?” Janus started speaking without taking the time to think through what he was saying. 

Patton practically glowed with happiness by now. He kept giggling nervously and now started to rock back and forth on his toes and heels. He felt like he could run around and celebrate forever upon hearing this. 

“Thank you, Janus.” Patton said softly, leaning forward and kissing Janus’ cheek with a sudden rush of adrenaline. 

Janus was frozen for a good amount of time. Not only had Patton kissed his cheek, he had kissed his cheek that displayed his snake half. Why would Patton ever want to kiss his cheek that was rather disgusting in Janus’ opinion? It made Janus tear up to see that Patton hadn’t thought anything of it and was still his giddy self. 

“Y-you...my snake half...why would you ever kiss me there?” 

“Well it would be silly to only love one half of you, wouldn’t it?” Patton continued on with his giggles. 

Janus took a step forward and pulled Patton into a hug. Patton quickly returned the hug, nuzzling his face into Janus’ neck. Janus couldn’t help the few tears that ran down his cheeks. He didn’t ever think someone as perfect as Patton could actually love him. It meant the world to him and he never wanted to let go of Patton. 

“You can hold on as long as you want...” Patton seemed to have read Janus’ mind. 

Janus just nodded and held onto Patton a little tighter, not daring to speak quite yet for fear of getting choked up. He had no idea that the light side that was supposed to be his rival would make him so emotional. Janus hasn’t prepared for this at all when he had planned to help Thomas out that day. Finally, after what seemed like a blissful eternity, Janus pulled back, smiling fondly at Patton. 

“Patton, if you’d like...I can return that kiss now.” Janus offered, a goofy smile being worn on his face. 

Patton grinned and nodded eagerly at this offer. He was only expecting Janus to kiss his cheek, but was surprised when he felt a gloved hand cupping his cheek instead. Patton gasped quietly when he saw Janus starting to lean in, quickly matching his actions. 

Patton and Janus were shy once their lips finally made contact. Patton’s hands rested on Janus’ shoulders as light as a feather, scared to mess anything up. It was Janus who eventually deepened the kiss, wrapping his free hand around Patton’s waist. Patton didn’t make any effort to resist this and instead embraced the feeling and pulled Janus a little closer, now gripping onto his shoulders firmly, but not enough to hurt him. The two stayed there basking in each other’s presence until they were out of breath and forced to break for air. The whole thing was magical and they both felt more connected to each other than anyone else. 

“Wow...that’s all I can say. Wow.” Patton exclaimed, his hands still on Janus’ shoulders while they stared into each other’s eyes. 

“You’re right...wow...but...how will we tell the other sides? And Thomas…” Janus pointed out. 

Patton pressed his lips up against Janus’ once more just so he’d stop worrying about everyone else. All that mattered right now was the two of them. They’d worry about that when the time came. Janus got the hint and followed through with kissing Patton back once more, just enjoying the wonderful feeling that his new boyfriend brought him. The worries were all forgotten and wouldn’t be given another thought until the time came.


End file.
